Continuation of studies to elucidate the mechanism of formolysis of uranediol 3-acetate 17a-tosylate, of its 17-epimer, and of 3 beta-acetoxy-17a alpha-methyl-D-homo-5 alpha-androstan-17 beta-yl tosylate.